


The story of a boy named Dave Egbert

by Dualscarf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Albinism, Albino Dave, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bullying, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dualscarf/pseuds/Dualscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Egbert, well that's what all of the original paperwork says but that gets changed later.</p><p>You've always questioned why you look different from your dad but that's for a later story and right now you're going to relive your memories.</p><p>This is your story of how you find out the truth.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your name is?

**Author's Note:**

> if you find any mistakes please mention them in the comments and I'll correct them.  
> Take into account that the first few chapters are from a actual small child's perspective so if it seems childishly worded in the perspective it's probably on purpose(but if you see something actually wrong do tell me please).

Your name is Dave Egbert, well that's what all of the original paperwork says but that gets changed later.

You've always questioned why you look different from your dad but that's for a later story and right now you're going to relive your memories.

But to be able to fully understand my story, we gotta start at the beginning which is when you were first bullied.

 

On your first day of kindergarten the teacher went into the hall to take a phone call and the kids took this chance to make fun of your eyes.

They walked up to you -four kids- and said "you have weird eyes so we'll make the rest of you the same color" and splashed cups full of watery paint at you.

When she came back in the first thing she saw was you sobbing in the corner and covered in red paint from head to toe.

Your dad came to pick you up, he had only been told you were being bullied and that you needed to be picked up and that you'd be in the office. So when he walks in expecting a crying child what he saw was you covered in paint and crying, he strides over to you and gives you a hug and whispers in your ear "I'll take care of this. I promise. I'll be right back." he walked into the principal's office across the hall and slammed the door behind him. He leaves you sitting there for a good 10 minutes and you can hear a lot of yelling and loud noises.

When he opens the door he looks out of breath and is covered in red paint from where he hugged you and the room looks like it was hit by a semi. He walks over to you and holds out a hand and he tells you "Come on. We're going home to get you cleaned up." he smiles at you as you reach out and grab hold of his hand.

Later when you're all cleaned up and at the dinner table eating dinner which is spaghetti -which is your favorite and he made it to cheer you up- he tells you that you wont have to see those mean children ever again and that he'll tutor you, but you didn't understand what he meant by tutor. 


	2. What day is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a very special day and you are very happy.  
> sorry no spoilers >;]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might expand on this a bit later, but for now its just a memory.  
> enjoy. >>:]  
> btw TW: LOTS OF HAPPY FEELS.

December 3rd 2001

It's been about 3 months since the incident at school and dad has been teaching you how to read and write, he just recently starts teaching you about shapes and colors.

You're sitting next to dad at the dinner table when he pulls out some flash cards, he shuffles them a bit then lays one out in front of you. "Now Dave, what color is this?"

_it's the same color as his eyes and the sky_

But you can't remember what it's called so you speak your mind  "its the same as your eyes" you state boldly.

Dad raises his eyebrow then chuckles. "That's only half-right, but I'm still proud of you. It's called blue." He gives you a fatherly thumbs up of approval then lays another card down.

"What about this one?"

The moment you see it you excitedly shout in unison with your thoughts, not even letting him finish his sentence.

_RED!_ "RED!!!!" you exclaim. Red is your favorite color.

This time a big smile spreads across his face and you know you got it right. "Correct. Now do you know what today is?"

You try to remember what day it is, but can't remember so you start counting how many days it has been since Friday.

"monday?"

"Yes, but today is also a very special day for you." He stands up and heads towards the kitchen, but turns around and he's smiling again. He says "Go to the living room and sit on the couch an I'll be out in a minute." then continues toward the kitchen.

So you do as he says and go to the living room, and when you see whats on the coffee table you scream in excitement.

"CHRISTMAS!!!" You're excited, but somehow manage to sit down. You're wriggling in your seat with happiness.

When he comes in he is holding a big red and white cake. He chuckles and sits it down next to the presents.

Having heard you from the kitchen he says "Close, but today is your birthday. Christmas is on a Tuesday this year.".

He sits down next to you and asks "Which do you want first? Cake or Presents?" he already knows the answer based on how antsy you are but asks anyways.

Still unable to sit still you state the obvious "Presents!!!!" and start tearing the red and black wrapping paper apart.

You started with the smallest one and when you finally get it all the way unwrapped you are so happy you don't know what to say, so you just sit there silently awing it.

Dad clears his throat, then says "I saw that you were particular towards it when the ad came on so i ordered it. Is it to your liking?"

Surprised by the question you start blushing as you remember the commercial and can't look at him as you say "are you joking? i love it." You're so embarrassed that your dad remembered you liking the commercial.

He smiles then says "I'm happy if you're happy. Now open this one." He hands you a medium sized box just a bit bigger than a poptart box.

You eye it curiously then you start to unwrap it. You freeze when you see what it is. _its the iPod. the very iPod thats sold out everywhere and that everyone wants. you remember telling him that it looked cool, but you didnt even think twice about getting one._  

You start crying out of happiness. He hugs you. You hug back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see any grammar or punctuation problems? leave a comment about it and ill reply to you and fix it.  
> i would love some criticism.


	3. Who is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is coming soon.

April 10th 2004

Age: 8

You stare in amazement at the gray structures with lava flowing out of them. Wandering a bit _well floating_ a huge gear comes into view along with a tall man standing on the edge of said gear holding a sword in hand.

Letting out a gasp of amazement or fear or maybe a bit of both _you aren't quite sure yourself_ because he's looking at you and then one moment he's there and the next he's not.

Curious you decide that landing on the gear is a good place to look for him. Landing near the center you make your way over to the edge instinctively looking down into the red abyss that is pooled just below you. If he fell he wouldn't have survived anyways so there's no point in watching the firey goop slosh about while looking for a sign of him. Turning to leave you're greeted by a blade about to skewer you along with a sinister grin. Self-preservation takes control only to send you stumbling backwards the scenery going by too fast to barely register that you've fallen and "AhHHH-".

"-HHH" Trying to catch yourself you find nothing but fabric and a pillow in your grasp and realize it was only a dream and that you fell out of bed "Oww". *Ding-Dong* Huh? What's that sound? *Ding-Dong* There it is again. What the heck is this sound? is someone at the door? Getting up slowly for fear that the floor will burn you _even though you know it's just your normal floor_ you make your way down the hallway to Dad's room. Twisting the knob you're greeted by loud snoring and your father sound asleep. Padding towards him until you're right next to him you poke his face a bit and in more of a statement than a question you ask "Dad can you wake up please? I think someone's at the door. Dad. Wake up. Dadddd. "

Grumbles of displeasure replace the trumpet performance from before and now he's blinking down at you and half talking with sleep in his voice "What's goin' on? Wha' do ya' need?"

"I think someone's at the door. The doorbell keeps ringing." Just on cue the doorbell decides to ring and make itself apparent to your clueless father. *Ding-Dong* Glancing towards the doorway and then back at the bedside alarm clock dad sits up and his groans are met with the creaking and popping of his joints.

"It's too early for this crap. 1 am is prime real estate in sleepville and I'm the buyer."

* * *

 You're standing in your kitchen almost stark naked except for your boxers and the person who was assaulting your doorbell at 1 am is now drinking a cup of coffee like he owns the place _atleast it's shitty coffee_.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What's with that tone and who's the shortie behind you?"

"No. You don't get to question me in my house in the middle of the night when I've not even heard from you in almost a decade. You are not allowed to ask any questions until you answer mine. What are you doing here and why now? I thought you were dead. Answer me."

"9 years and you haven't even changed a bit. Do you have to work at it or does your shitty attitude just come easily? I remembered your birthday was soon so I popped in to see you. So, who's the shortie? You into kids now or something?"

"Ohhh well that makes up for everything now doesn't it!? 9 years of nothing and now you pop in like it's not even a big deal. Your plane went down and you couldn't even take the time to contact me? no call, no nothing. He's my son. His name is Dave not shortie."

"Dave, huh? He yours?"

"Oh great, yes let's just chat casually about me and not you. Yes he's my son but not biologically. Now leave."

"You're just a ball of sunshine aren't you? I'm finally here and now you want me gone?"

"What else did you expect!? A welcome party and a smiling face? Because that could've happened had you contacted me after your plane went down but no. I begged, prayed, and didn't sleep for months in hopes you would be alive and i would get any kind of news about you but I didn't. I had a funeral and mourned your passing to the point I was broken and now you're alive. You're dead to me. I never want to see you again so get out of my house. You ruined not only my life but other's also."

"Other's? What do you mean by that?"

"Use your fucking head for once you asshole. Look at my situation maybe you'll figure out your own."

"What situation? You're a father yelling at me in his kitchen, how is that important?"

"And how exactly do I have a son?" 

* * *

Your name is Dirk Strider and you're pretty pissed off right now. Glancing between the kid and your friend you're trying to understand why he is so pissed at you. Getting up you move towards the kid who is peeking out from behind him and is scared of you for some reason. Crouching down you get a better look at him. He's only like 8 or 9 years old and he's looking at you like you're going to bite him or some shit. Blonde, red eyes, straight hair and he's really scrawny but not in a unhealthy way but in a eats tons of shit but doesn't get fat type of wa-

Crap you're getting sidetracked. Focus man focus why is he so mad at me? I mean yeah its true I was gone a while but that's normal for me. I wasn't even on that plane for God's sake. And why is this kid staring at me so much? it's kind of weird. Especially because his eyes are red and they remind you of your own eyes...

Oh my god. I'm such an idiot the answer has literally been staring me in the face and I couldn't even see it.

Standing upright again you look him in the eyes _well you're wearing shades so he can't see yours but same difference_ and you're shaking oh shit is that kid contagious or something? Is fear even contagious? Because you're shaking hard.

"R-red? Is he mine?"

You receive a slap to the side of your head not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to get the point across. "You're an even bigger idiot that I thought you were. No, who else dumbass?"

Your heart is racing now because only one other person has those eyes and if you're right then something happened.

"R-roxy?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Currently this is only the prequel but it'll be in the present in soon.
> 
> Chapters 1, 2, and the beginning of 3 will be in dave's pov and from there the pov will switch around a lot but Dave is still the protagonist.
> 
> Chapter 4 which is coming soon will pick up where chapter 3 left off but in dave's pov.


End file.
